A Thousand Miles
by Bulecelup
Summary: Aku paling tak suka berpergian jauh seperti ini. karena selalu ada kemungkinan kalau aku tak bisa pulang lagi ke rumah. M/M.


**Title: **A Thousand Miles

**Pair: **(_Slight_) Matt/Mello.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance.

**Summary: **Aku paling tak suka berpergian jauh seperti ini. karena selalu ada kemungkinan kalau aku tak bisa pulang lagi ke rumah. M/M.

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Seorang pria tua memasukan barang bawaannya kedalam kabin kereta api yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari stasiunnya. Dia menaruh dua buah koper besarnya di rak atas yang berada tepat di atas tempat duduk kabin.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, pria itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kursi sofa yang lumayan besar untuk sebuah kabin kereta api umum.

Di hadapannya masih terdapat kursi kosong. Seharusnya ada yang menempatinya, karena perjalanan kereta menuju England yang dia naiki ini telah penuh dipesan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan sama.

Tapi sesungguhnya dia sedikit merasa lega kalau tak ada orang menempati kursi itu. Selain dia bisa melonjorkan kakinya naik ke atas kursi, dia juga tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang lain yang kadang-kadang membuatnya risih.

Terdengar suara mesin uap menggema, dan roda mesin berderu dengan kencang. Kereta mulai berjalan semakin kencang, mengikuti rel besi yang menjadi jalannya.

Pria itu membuka lembaran koran hari ini yang belum rampung ia baca di stasiun, fokus membaca tajuk utama tentang pembunuhan massal yang terjadi di seluruh dunia. Dimana polisi telah angkat tangan mengusut kasus ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, pria itu di kejutkan dengan bunyi pintu kabin yang tergeser dengan kasar. Munculah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan jaket bulu tebal dan T-shirt model garis hitam-dan-merah.

"Maaf," dia merundukan kepalanya saat menyadari ada orang lain di dalam kabin. Si pria mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memasukan kopernya ke rak atas, sebelum duduk santai di kursi yang membuatnya jadi duduk berhadapan dengan sang pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

'_Tipikal anak muda jaman sekarang_.' Pikir pria itu dalam hati. Wajar saja jika dia berfikir seperti itu, karena melihat penampilan stylish pemuda yang tak dia harapkan untuk datang dan mengklaim tempat duduknya. '_Palingan dia hanya remaja urakan yang kerjaannya kelayapan dan melakukan hal-hal tak berguna..._'

Pria itu terus berasumsi yang jelek-jelek akan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. sampai remaja tanggung itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik jaketnya. Dan buku itu berjudul '_To Kill a Mocking Bird._'

Pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan judul buku yang pemuda itu baca. "_To Kill a Mocking Bird_?"

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, karena mendadak pria yang dari tadi diam di hadapannya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara. Meskipun kaget, toh dia tetap membalas perkataannya. "Iya, karya _Harper Lee_."

"Tak kusangka masih ada remaja jaman sekarang membaca buku seberat itu," kata sang pria dengan wajah takjub yang tak dapat di sembunyikan. "Biasanya remaja lebih senang membaca majalah dan mendengarkan musik melalui earphone mereka."

Pemuda itu terkekeh sedikit, "Aku membaca buku ini sejak kecil, dan buku ini pernah menjadi tugas literatur pada saat liburan musim dingin saat aku masih sekolah dulu."

"Begitukah? Wow..." pria itu tak menyangka masih ada sekolah yang menyuruh siswanya untuk membuat _assignment _Berdasarkan karangan buku.

"Sepertinya anda tahu banyak tentang buku, apakah anda seorang pengamat buku? Ataukah seorang kritikus?" pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat bertanya. Entah mengapa dia terlihat _innocent _saat seperti itu.

"Ha," Pria berumur setengah baya itu sedikit mengeluarkan batuk kecil dari tenggorokannya. "Pengamatanmu cukup jeli, aku memang seorang pengamat buku. Tapi aku sekarang berprofesi sebagai wartawan pembuat artikel di koran London."

"Hebat sekali! Dari dulu aku ingin menjadi seorang pengamat buku!" sifat kekanak-kanakan muncul dari sang pemuda. Meskipun dia terlihat dewasa di luar, ada sedikit sisi anak-anaknya yang tak tenggelam di balik semua itu. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Matt."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, begitupun juga dengan sang pria.

"Leonard, Leonard Grayson." Pria itu menyebutkan namanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mereka berdua terlibat dalam pembicaraan cukup seru, ketika kereta yang mereka tumpangi kini tengah melintasi perbatasan daerah. Pemandangan di luar tertutupi salju tebal, mengingat bulan ini adalah bulan desember.

Meskipun pemandangan indah terbentang luas di balik jendela kabin, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk memalingkan wajah kesana. Mereka sibuk berbicara dan bercanda satu sama lain.

"Kau harus baca novel berjudul '_Lolita', _kau akan di buat terpana dengan makna yang tersirat di dalamnya dan gaya pembahasannya juga sangat menarik." Ujar Leonard, di tangannya terdapat sebotol bir. Bir yang dia masukan secara diam-diam kedalam tasnya untuk di nikmati sendirian di dalam kabin. Tapi kini dia membaginya dengan Matt.

"Mm-hm, mengingat kalau penulisnya orang Russia juga," kata Matt setelah meminum seteguk bir. "Orang Russia itu keras, keras hati, dan juga keras kepala!"

Leonard tertawa mendengarnya. "Jaga omonganmu nak, bisa-bisa kau di tembak mati oleh mereka."

"Pfft," Matt mengeluarkan desis mengejek. "Aku sudah sering kali berada di ambang kematian, untuk apa aku harus takut kepada hal kecil itu?"

"Ha? Di ambang kematian?" alis mata Leonard kembali menaik sebelah. Tiba-tiba rasa curiga timbul di benaknya.

"Yep, _pacar_ku sering kali mengancam akan menembak kepalaku setiap kali kita beradu mulut." Matt melanjutkan perkataannya.

Leonard terlihat bernafas lega setelah mendengarnya. Dia kira anak ini terlibat hal-hal berbahaya semacamnya... "Hmh... jangan-jangan kau pergi ke London untuk kabur dari cengkramannya, begitukah?"

"Tidak, tidak... aku pergi ke London _malah _karena perintah darinya. Menyedihkan betul diriku, mau saja di suruh-suruh seperti anjing olehnya." Matt tersenyum miris. Dia kembali menegak birnya.

"Haha... tapi kau melakukannya karena kau sangat mencintainya, kan? Perempuan memang selalu begitu. mereka di takdirkan bermulut besar dan tukang nyuruh-nyuruh. " Leonard memberikannya tatapan iba sekarang. Dia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya di perintah oleh pasangan. Mengingat Isterinya adalah seorang Jaksa agung ternama...

"Yeah... _perempuan._" Matt hampir tersedak dengan bir yang dia minum saat mendengar nasehat Leonard. Ah, seandainya saja Leonard tahu kalau _pacar _yang dimaksudkan oleh Matt itu bukanlah seorang '_perempuan_' seperti yang dia kira...

Leonard tersenyum simpul kepadanya. lalu dia memalingkan pandangan matanya keluar ke jendela. Melihat bukit-bukit salju yang bergerak dengan cepat.

"Jadi... mengapa kau pergi ke London sendirian, Leo?" Tanya Matt. Dia berfikir untuk melakukan percakapan santun dengan pria yang umurnya jauh di atasnya itu.

"Ah, aku? Aku memiliki kerjaan yang harus di selesaikan di sana..." jawab Leonard secara cepat.

"Oh begitu..." ucap Matt dengan pelan. Kini dia jatuh diam. Sedang memikirkan topik apa lagi yang harus dia bicarakan.

Ketika Matt diam berfikir, Leonard diam-diam menatapnya. Dan mengeluarkan _statement _yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Kau tahu?" Leonard mulai berbicara.

"Eh? Tahu apa?" Matt memandangnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku sebenarnya paling tak suka melakukan perjalanan jauh seperti ini." senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Leonard kala itu.

Matt mengeritkan alis matanya. Tak mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Leonard.

"Karena selalu ada kemungkinan kalau aku tak dapat pulang kembali ke rumah." Dengan itu, Leonard jatuh diam.

Kedua mata Matt terlihat membesar dan kaget. Dia memandang wajah Leonard dengan tatapan lurus, ekspressi di wajahnya juga tak jelas, di antara takut dan terkejut.

Perkataanya terasa seperti sebuah peringatan, tapi juga terasa seperti sebuah nasehat. Matt sebenarnya sering kali berperasaan seperti itu. Setiap kali dia atau Mello pergi dari rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugas mencari keberadaan Kira, yang kadang kala tak berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan kadang kali membahayakan diri mereka...

Keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka pecah dengan bunyi ledakan besar yang membuat kereta bergoyang kasar.

Kepulan asap hitam dan api besar muncul dari mesin kereta. Suara teriakan orang-orang mulai terdengar dari balik kabin. Langkah kaki mereka terdengar dengan jelas, berlarian keluar dari kabin masing-masing.

Kemudian terjadi ledakan kedua. Leonard dan Matt sama-sama terjatuh dari tempat duduk mereka, saat mereka berdua melihat keluar pintu kabin mereka, api telah memakan sebagian dari gerbong kereta milik mereka.

Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di benak Matt pada saat itu hanya satu hal saja...

'_Mello, Mello... aku mencintaimu_...'

Karena dia tak bisa kembali pulang ke sisi Mello.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"3gatsu 9ka", **_by: Remioromen. _~1 Liter of tears~)

**MATTGASM: **...ada orang yang ngomong kayak begitu sama saya =3=; "_Aku paling tak suka berpergian jauh. karena selalu ada kemungkinan kalau aku tak bisa pulang lagi ke rumah._" Yang bikin saya langsung; "_DAMN. Kaga lagi-lagi deh gue main di empang punya tetangga_. _Takut kaga bisa balik lagi!_ " en which is kaga ada hubungannya sama sekali. xD eh...eh...eh...EEEHHHH ADA LEONARRRD... *geplak* hampir aja marganya salah ngetik jadi '_Nimoy_'... atau '_Horatio McCoy_'... uhok-uhok-uhok... *bengek* thanks for reading, Live long and prosper.

**OMAKE!: **judul "_A Thousand Miles_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Vanessa Carlton._


End file.
